Number Two
by Rayanism
Summary: One of Akashi and Kuroko's dates when a dog comes along. :.:"Akashi-kun was jealous, wasn't he?":.: a short AkaKuro drabble.


Hello, this story was originally made for OTP battle on Tumblr—more specifically, it was published on my friend's account. Oh, maybe Akashi is a bit out of character here. I just imagine how if the all-mighty Akashi-sama gets jealous._.

I'm sorry for any mistake because English is not my native language. *bow*

Anyway, please, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Number Two © Rayanism**

* * *

_"__Woof!"_

Nigou barked as he rolled on the grass. His tongue sticked out; happy to see his little master smiling at him.

Akashi sighed.

At this moment, Kuroko and he were going on a date. Akashi remembered when Kuroko asked him to go a night before. Akashi, with no hesitation, accepted Kuroko's bid. Park was chosen to be their spot tomorrow. They agreed to meet there at ten.

Surprisingly, tomorrow morning, Akashi's phone was ringing. Kuroko's caller ID was on the screen. He insisted to bring his dog along. _I miss toying with Nigou _as the reason. Akashi, of course, refused. It was a date. It was supposed to be just both of them. But Kuroko kept persuading him with his monotone voice mingling with excitement and plead. Finally, Akashi gave in. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akashi allowed him to.

Wind blew, ruffling his red hair. Akashi glanced at his surrounding. The park was not too crowded. There were just a few children along with their fathers or mothers. Water fountain stood beautifully at the center of the park. Golden leaves fell onto the ground and the grass perfectly arranged. The weather chilled due to upcoming winter.

Since they arrived at the park, Akashi had done nothing with him. It was just Kuroko and his damn dog had some fun. While, Akashi was just sitting on the bench—feeling like he was an abandoned bodyguard.

No, it couldn't last like this. His pride as an Akashi awakened.

Thus, Akashi approached Kuroko. His mismatching eyes glowed because of unknown reason.

"Tetsuya, between me and Nigou, whom—or which will you choose?"

It was an instant question when Akashi saw his beloved boyfriend played along with his dog. At the moment, Kuroko was throwing a ball so that Nigou would chase after it and bring it back. Childish sparks took place on Kuroko's blue eyes. The ex-excellent passer seemed so pleased since he barely had time to toy with his pet. He petted the dog affectionately.

"I don't understand, Akashi-kun." He answered without looking back. Smoothly threw the ball for another round.

_"__Woof!"_ Nigou ran toward them as he dropped the ball on Kuroko's hand. Kuroko patted its head as a compliment.

"I'm asking whom—or which you will choose between me and that dog." Akashi repeated. Mentioning 'that dog' instead of Nigou this time.

Kuroko paused for a while. His hand reached his chin; thinking. He glanced at Akashi with confusion. Silence emerged. Kuroko digested what his boyfriend just said. _Ah! _He let a small grin.

"Akashi-kun was envying Nigou, wasn't he?"

His eyes almost twitched. Akashi stared at him. He was accused to get jealous over a stupidly cute dog? Hell, where was his pride? He stood up and approached Kuroko with an alien look. His hand swung as he took a step.

"Look, Tetsuya. Have you come to sense? Since we arrived at this place, you haven't even greeted me properly. You just said a simple 'good morning, Akashi-kun' and then you immediately took off Nigou's laces and had fun with him." Akashi paused as Kuroko made no move. His face remained calm with no trace of guilt. And again, Akashi sighed.

"You completely left me behind sitting on the bench. Both of you had your own world and I was excluded from it. You didn't even reply when I offered you vanilla shake." It was so out of character of Akashi to bluff things in such manner. Much to his annoyance when Kuroko lifted Nigou up to the air and implicitly hugged him.

Kuroko looked at him. "Akashi-kun was jealous." He chirped.

Kuroko said bluntly. This time, his eyes really twitched. Akashi could see amusement through Kuroko's eyes. He knew if he didn't make it straight, Kuroko would tease him even more—with a face showing less emotion than a brick.

_He can be the best blessing of my life and yet, he also is the main cause of my terrible headache. Your best luck is my affection. If only I didn't love you, Kuroko Tetsuya, I would note myself to stab you using my scissor._

Kuroko coughed to hide his laughter. He put Nigou down. Nigou whined and licked his finger as a sign to lift him up again. Kuroko smiled at his dog fondly. Nigou noticed the expression of joy on his master's face. He waved his tail to express his excitement.

_"__Woof!"_

"Tetsuya, if you don't stop neglecting me because of this dog, I will start hating him."

He was startled to hear that. Kuroko looked up to Akashi's face and saw a really small sign of pout there.

_No, can't do, Akashi-kun. You can't hate Nigou. _

Kuroko blinked. "Well, if you really mean that question, I will answer, I suppose."

Kuroko, then, took a quick breath. He looked at his lover soothingly as he graced his generous smile on his lips.

"Both of you have your own unique attitudes. Nigou is cute and a loyal companion for me. He expresses all of his 'expressions' without 'thinking' twice. He makes me pleased just like what dogs are supposed to do to their masters."

_How about me? Am I not a loyal companion for you? Oh, does a dog even have expression? And tell me since when Nigou can think? _Inner Akashi muttered.

"As for you, Akashi-kun, you…umm—you likely to throw your scissors to people randomly when they talked to me, you radiate your surrounding with your unpleasant devilish aura."

Wait—Akashi was always right. He _is_ always right. So, when he felt nothing good of his 'unique attitudes' like what Kuroko said before, he wasn't wrong. Seriously, what was with his Tetsuya today?

"But, those were things Nigou is not capable of. Nigou cannot make my heart flustered just because a single touch but you can. You cannot wave your tail but Nigou can." Hey, he didn't even have any! How could he wave it? If he had had it, it wouldn't have waved much like Nigou's.

"All in all, I'm afraid I can't decide whom—or which I prefer to be with." Kuroko's expression softened. Akashi saw Nigou curling on his feet. He looked at him with those similar eyes to Kuroko's.

_"__Woof!"_ He barked stunningly.

Akashi knelt down to Nigou and rubbed him on his tummy as the dog rolled down. He huffed and seized Nigou's laces from Kuroko. More or less, he got what Kuroko was saying. He knew, without even pointing his goods out, Kuroko loved him just so much. Although, being abandoned was another story.

"Tetsuya, do you have any business due tomorrow?"

"I think I don't. Why so sudden, Akashi-kun?"

"We are to go home now. I will have punishment for you."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."

And thus, Kuroko's face reddened; thinking about their 'rough night'. He was aware that Akashi would not let him have a rest until he passed out by his own. Akashi led their way back home. His hand grabbed the edge of Kuroko's shirt and slightly pulled it. Nigou followed them. His laces was on Akashi's grip.

_"__Woof!"_

Kuroko bent down his head.

Silence.

_"__Tetsuya, between me and Nigou, whom—or which will you choose?" _

_"__As for you, Akashi-kun, you…umm—you likely to throw your scissors to people randomly when they talked to me, you radiate your surrounding with your unpleasant devilish aura." _

Kuroko's lips parted for a short second. He tapped his head slightly.

_I have stated a terribly wrong answer._

Now, Kuroko Tetsuya realized his stupidity.

* * *

And again, I'm really sorry for mistakes…

Please tell me what you think!:D

-Ray


End file.
